1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and techniques for manufacturing tires and, more particularly, to devices and techniques for applying legends and symbols on the sidewalls of vehicular tires. Specifically, the present invention relates to a device and method for aftermarket application of raised lettering on the sidewalls of existing vehicular tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the advent of vehicular rubber tires, it has been desirable to place some sort of legend or symbol on the sidewalls of the tires. Such symbols and legends have included information about the tire, such as pressure ranges, the construction and the like, as well as manufacturer identification, trademarks and the like. Consequently, numerous techniques have been developed for the application of symbols or various marking inditia on the sidewalls of vehicular tires.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,816 and 3,729,041 both disclose techniques for applying "whitewall" type strips to the sidewalls of tires. One method of applying inditia or markings to the sidewalls of tires is to incorporate such markings in the original molding for the tire casing and is applied when the tire is being initially formed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,335, 3,769,123, 4,279,286, 4,343,342, 4,442,618 and 4,615,101 all disclose devices and techniques for applying designs, legends or other marking inditia on the sidewalls of tires during the formation of the original tire casing.
Another manner of applying markings and inditia to the sidewalls of tires is to engrave the same into the sidewall of the tire after formation of the tire. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,402, 1,576,156, 3,225,810, 4,041,652 and 4,823,856 all disclose devices and techniques for performing such as engraving-type marking.
Yet another technique for applying markings and inditia to the exterior surface of the tire is by applying individual letters, decals or appliques to the exterior sidewall of the sidewall. These appliques can be in the form of sheets or individual letters heated and compressed or adhered with adhesive to the tire sidewall. Examples of such devices and techniques include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,448,286, 1,852,964, 4,252,589, 4,198,774, 4,256,159, 4,311,181, 4,317,479, 4,318,436, 4,401,145, 4,461,795, 4,684,420, 4,967,818, 5,047,110, 5,049,220 and 5,058,647. While this last group of devices and techniques enable the individualization of vehicular tires due to the application of the marking inditia after formation of the tire, the devices and techniques usually require formation of the elastomer decals first followed by application of the decal or of individual letters one at a time through heat and/or adhesive, which again is time consuming. Moreover, many of these latter techniques, including those of utilizing adhesives, do not form an integral bond between the marking inditia and the sidewall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,501 discloses a technique for utilizing a mold having removable mold members for applying marking inditia to the sidewall of the tire in an aftermarket application. However, this device and technique also requires the formation of individual metal units incorporating the entire marketing inditia, which is then useful only for applying that one particular legend or marking. This, again, is a costly and time consuming process and technique.
In today's vehicular market, there is strong desire for personalizing automobiles through the use of personalized license plates and the like. While it would be highly desirable to be able to personalize vehicular tires to include aftermarket manufacturing identification or an individual vehicle owners identification or statement, there is not yet available a device or technique for enabling the aftermarket application of personalized marking inditia which is quick and inexpensive.